


Portal:A Phan Fic!

by AzureFlare



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Portals, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlare/pseuds/AzureFlare
Summary: Basically what I think portals universe/plot would be like if Dan was GLaDOS and Phil was Chell.Any comments would be greatly appreciated, so I can improve my writing!





	1. Thinking with Portals!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please comment any feelings or ideas or thoughts.

Phil slowly awoke, and looked around himself. He found himself in a strange room.

Well. It wasn’t so much a room, as a box. He was in a clear, glass box. Like a small room inside a bigger room.

Some inception junk going on there.

He stumbled around, and realised his feet and ankles were being....supported. 

By a strange pair of shoelike objects. He went to return them, before his subconscious screamed at him not to. He decided to follow it until he understood his surroundings a bit more.  
Suddenly, a male voice, with a northern accent and rather robotic tone spoke. 

“Good morning! Hello, insert test subject name here, I am DANIEL. That is an acronym. My full name is, Digital Aperture Non-Biological Intelligent Equipment Loading System. But that is a minor part of my full responsibilities. I also oversee test subjects, such as you, and tests. I am programmed to also reward you at the climax of your tests! You will be served cake! All of your friends will be there, ready to congratulate you. If you succeed that is. Now. A few rules. Rule one. Please do not think destroy important testing apparatus. Rule two. Please do not attempt to leave the testing areas without permission at any time. Rule three-BZZZTTT’

Phil covered his ears as a deafening screech echoed from the monitors accompanied by a voice speaking in extremely rapid tones, seemingly explaining multiple other rules and regulations that he couldn’t recognise. 

Phil suddenly became very aware of what the voice, apparently ‘Daniel’ had said.

Test subject? He was a test subject? Of what? He was curious. Preventing him from continuing his thoughts, a orange oval of light apparent on the glass wall facing him of his ‘box’.

“That is a portal! Do not be alarmed, portals have proven to be entirely safe. Please step right through!” said the Daniel voice.

Phil cautiously stepped through.

In an instant he was stepping out of a blue circle of light, that had appeared on a wall outside his box that he had failed to notice.

“Well done! Simply wonderful! You, subject name here, are a wonderful listener! “ said the voice.

Phil couldn’t help but help a small proud smile.

He realised what he was grinning at and blushed bright red, before the smile vanished, replaced with a neutral expression. 

He waited for Daniel to deliver more instructions, but he didn’t. 

“D-D-Daniel?” he spoke softly, struggling to form letters into a coherent statement.

He didn’t know why, but had no time to think before Daniel, sounding different from before, warped and distorted , replied.

“SubjectNameHerePleaseCallMeDanThankYouSubjectNameHerePleaseRemainCalmProceed.SubjectNameHerePleaseWalkThroughTheHallwayAndCollectTheApertureScienceHandHeldPortalDevice” ‘Dan’ said, the words slowing down and speeding up at random.

Phil, confused, obeyed. He began walking. As he reached the end of the small corridor, he saw a sign saying ‘Test Chamber 1’ flash to life, and wondered what was ahead of him.

He took a deep breath and reached to open the door.


	2. First Test!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets the portal gun, and Dan has a small, small slip up.
> 
> Is there more going on with Dan than meets the eye?
> 
> What is he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please comment and share your thoughts, feelings and ideas!

Phil reached forward to open the door, but to his shock it slid open automatically.

On the far wall of the large room it lead into, there was a strange device on the wall.

It was support by a small stick attached to the wall, much too high for Phil to reach, even while jumping, and had a large red center.

It was only as it moved to face the red part in his direction that he realised it was a camera. 

‘Dan’ spoke, his voice normal.

“So, Test subject name here. Your first test. Excited? Good! Now. In the centre of the room, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device should be waiting on its pedestal. Please collect the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, and-“ Dan’s voice cut to static, for a good few seconds, before it returned .

“- and please remember to never attempt to cause damage to the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, or the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube, as this will result in a ‘Failed’ mark on your test report, followed by a fine, and death. “ said Dan.

 

He stopped speaking and Phil waited, for 5 minutes, for him to continue. When it remained silent, he walked into the room

The door behind him shut, and he looked around. It was a rather large room, but was almost entirely empty except for a pedestal with a strange object on it, which was surrounded on all sides by thick glass.

There was also a strange cylinder of glass, full of cubes protruding from the ceiling. It’s bottom slid open, allowing one cube to fall free, before shutting again. 

There was a rather large button, right on the other side of the room.

Phil looked from the cube, to the button, to the cube, to the button before it clicked. 

He grabbed the cube with both hands, and while slightly heavy, it was easy enough to move it to the button.

He smiled proudly when the lights leading from the button to the pedestal , and a door he hadn’t noticed before, turned from orange to blue.

The glass slid quickly down, into thin gaps on the grounds panels. Phil reached forward, and picked up the strange object.

It seemed to be a gun of some sort, and he found he had to use one hand to support the barrel, while his other rested on the trigger. 

The strange gun seemed....incomplete. Like it had another part somewhere. Phil supposed that would be addressed later.

Dan piped up.

“Congratulations, Ph-Test subject name here! You are now a proud tester of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device! This device allows a two way connection, between to areas of space. It is designed to shoot a single portal, which will link to other portals in future tests.” Said Dan. 

Phil couldn’t help but notice how Dan had seemed to be about to say something else, but had stopped himself. That raised a bit of suspicion. What was Dan about to say?

He was cut off by the door that the button had lights leading to opening.

“Please proceed to the elevator, and be aware of the Aperture Science Unauthorised Material Emancipation Grill, which is simply there to prevent unauthorised materials from passing through, such as the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube. It is usually safe, but in semi rare cases has been known to malfunction and emancipate fillings, tooth enamel, and teeth. Please feel free to report any taste of blood or otherwise unusual tastes to your tests supervisor, once the test has been terminated. “ Dan said calmly. 

Phil hesitated , and then stepped through the door, and walked through the strange blue particles. After he was in the elevator, he checked his teeth, running his tongue over them and nodded when he tasted no blood, and nothing missing. He then checked the device over, and noticed it also seemed to be alright. 

The elevator began moving upward soon, leading Phil to his next test.

He wondered what Dan had in store for him.


	3. A warning from a stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds a photo and a warning....what does it all mean?
> 
> Who is Dan really?
> 
> Comment your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil stood in silence in the elevator, but suddenly, Dan began speaking. 

“Congratulations on your success completion of your first proper test, Test Subject. You solved it very well! I have read your file and have synthesised an appropriate compliment based on what I read. Here you are! “ said Dan, and then his voice became more....human sounding.

“Here mate. That was WELL ace. Your WELL fit!” Dan said, in a very....terrifyingly life like, for some reason.....familiar.....teenage boys voice.

Dan’s voice quickly turned back to robotic.

“There. We believe that is acceptable. Now. Do you need any more encouragement?” Dan asked. 

Phil shook his head.

Dan’s voice warped and he said “When your finished testing yup will be....missed” it said, before going silent. 

As Phil arrived at the next test, Dan remained completely silent.

 

Phil saw a camera, and acting purely on a snap thought, pointed the ‘Portal Device’ , which he decided to call the portal gun, at it and fired. A circle of blue blasted the wall behind the camera, and the camera slipped and landed on the ground. 

Phil breathed a sigh of relief as it landed on the ground, unharmed.

He looked around, and saw a strange sight.

The room had a cube, and a strange device that turned in a circle regularly , shooting a strange orange oval of orange light at a wall.

But...that wasn’t what caught Phil attention.

Unlike in the test before, where the room was flawlessly brought together, this one had two panels jutting out, to a rather large hole that Phil stepped through.

He entered into a room with pipes extending from the floor to the ceiling. But...there was a strange message scrawled on the wall.

‘DON’T TRUST HIM. DANIEL IS EVIL!’ 

Phil scanned the message, over and over.

He kept thinking he read it wrong, but it obviously stated the same thing over and over.

It was written in a sickeningly rusty color. Almost like dried.....

Phil decided not to think about it. But under the message, a small photo lay on the ground.

A picture of four people......A brown haired man, a long haired woman, a curly haired teenage boy....and Phil.

Phil’s finger traced his smiling , still counterpart. 

He didn’t remember this. 

Was that him?

Who were the other people.

The four figures stared up at him.

A message was scrawled on the back of the photo.

“What have we done?” was all Phil could make out.

The rest had been ripped off.

Phil folded the picture up, and stepped back into the chamber after slipping it into his pocket.

Something whispered in his mind to listen to the message, and he nodded to himself.

He’d be cautious.  
He quickly completed the test, and Daniel spoke.

“Well done! I was worried when you damaged my Aperture Science Enrichment Surveillance Monitoring Camera, but I suppose it was a misfire. I suggest you don’t do it again. Other wise I may have to mark it on your record. “ Dan said.

Phil nodded, and stepped into the elevator.

He had a lot to think about as he rose to the next chamber.


	4. Dan's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Dan is thinking while Phil completes another test.
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Please comment and kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts

DANIEL watched Phil carefully.

His cameras zoomed In, silently watching.

What a fascinating subject. DANIEL was absolutely fascinated. Phil was progressing rapidly through tests. But he wasn't asking any questions.

Dan slipped those stray thoughts into a folder and brought his attention to the current test.

Suddenly, he felt a sudden rush of electricity flow through his chassis.

His camera cur out and he found himself speaking, out of his control.

'INSERTSUBJECTNAMEHERE. We at the aperture Science Enrichment Centre wish to warn you that this next test has a slight risk of " he managed to shut himself up for a second, but then rattled on.

"..…and exhaustion. If you experience nausea, headaches, vomiting blood, vomiting vomit, vomiting organs, organs falling out, or death, please alert the Overseer of your test and a medical android will be dispatched to assist you at our earliest convenience" 

He would of sighed if he had lungs.

He had been slipping up more often, no doubt because of those pathetic programming humans failing all those years ago. 

Human error. The central core scoffed. He wasn't human and there was no error he could not beat.

Dan despised humans. All of them. Filthy, murderous beasts. They'll throw their lives away for a packet of power, or down a vial of plant extracts, or use an object or tool to harm one another. For what? For a minute of europhia? To escape a problem? To gain wealth?

He loved to test them. To push them to their absolute limits and smash past them. That made Dan think of another problem. Their mortality. They had cells which were soft and easily permeable. Cells that tended to die extremely easily, especially when exposed to fire, or acid, or bullets, or deadly neurotoxin. 

Dan, on the other side, had metal. Metal which wouldn't burn, as it had special chemicals and procedures done to it to prevent that. Metal that wouldn't be affected by bullets. Dan didn't have a nose or orifice, or any biological matter whatsoever. So Neurotoxin wouldn't have an effect…and acid was unable to be brought near the central AI chamber, as Dan himself could not make it travel to the room, and there were no containers that could hold acid in the facility. 

His cores were the only thing stopping him from killing the subjects immediately. 

They held back his weapons, kept him from being able to raise any directly toward a human.

 

He scanned the massive database of Aperture Science, once again, for the cores files.

In them would be how to safely disable each core. Immediately he was met with a password screen.

He knew better than to attempt to get in. He scanned all the passwords, which were almost every single password in aperture, he knew just in case.

No luck. He closed the files and began thinking about other things.

Every time he looked at Phil, he felt a strange thing. A nagging thought at the very edge of his robotic brain. It dashed away any time he tried to delete it or access it….but it came back the minute he looked through his cameras at Phil again.

Phil completed the test and Dan quickly stored his thoughts for later, and congratulated the subject.

Dan decided to focus on testing for now. 

After all.

Phil was a pathetic, mortal, weak human.

Dan was a hyper intelligent, indestructible, able to control the entire facility at Will, robot. 

What harm could Phil do to him?

What harm could a single human do to anyone?


End file.
